


Somewhere Close (Too close)

by Emers_Writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seven Minutes In Heaven, college boys, college party, it wasn't a dare, small broom closets, they were shoved into the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emers_Writes/pseuds/Emers_Writes
Summary: A oneshot where Lance and Keith are shoved into probably the world's smallest broom closet.





	

“You can’t just say that.” Keith whispers, face so close to Lance’s he can feel his body heat. It was a side affect of being shoved into a broom closet with someone. People were probably trying to listen in on their conversation, so they kept it quiet. Lance makes a strangled sound.

“Why not?” He asks, his face tilted away from Keith’s. Their chests were pressed snugly together; stomach to stomach and breaths in sync. It made Keith dizzy with something new.

He flushes, “You- I- ah-” Keith huffs, “Lance, you just aren’t supposed to say that! Especially not right now.” His hands were resting on Lance’s forearms, but it was the safest spot to put them considering how small the closet was. The other boy’s hands were on Keith’s waist, fingers digging into his lower back at his next response.

“But I mean it.” Lance’s voice abates. He finally turns his head towards Keith’s, but underestimating their proximity causes their noses to bump and lips to brush. His face warms up as well as Keith’s. Lance urges forth, “I know we didn’t really have a say in coming in here, and by ‘say’ i mean being tossed into the smallest room in the building just for their entertainment, but why waste it?” 

Keith was having trouble processing his words. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his presence, but he was just all together a hot mess. Their noses were still touching ever-slightly, and it was his turn to feel Lance’s breath on his skin. Keith looks into Lance’s eyes, because they always seem to emit a vibrant blue; pools of colors that made Keith’s breath hitch.

He thought about Lance’s words. Sighing, he leans forward to close the space between them and rests their foreheads on one another.  
“I’m afraid I’ll mess this up.” He swallows. “We recently became friends, and knowing me I don’t have many-” Keith levels them even more, “and you’re one I really don’t want to lose.”

Lance airily chuckles, a smirk forming on his lips. “You can’t get rid of me.” The room grows silent, more additionally so than before. Keith can feel Lance’s grip on him tighten, but it never falters and he feels Lance banter with their space; urging closer. Keith holds his breath. His eyes never leave Lance’s, and the brunette tilts his head. Keith’s mind was ecstatic, his nerves going haywire with every soft brush of skin.

Lance stops before their lips meet. This boy was going to be the death of him.

“Can I Kiss you?” Lance asks, voice hoarse. Too eager, Keith captures Lance’s mouth with his. They both were desperate, the atmosphere growing hot almost immediately and Keith found himself cupping Lance's face in order to deepen the kiss.

An audible hum is heard from Lance, as he wraps his arms around Keith’s frame; fingers running over his spine. Keith shivers and steps forward, drowsily pinning Lance against the wall. His mind was drunk; thoughts fogged as his tongue brushes over Lance’s lower lip. He hungrily replies. Keith’s body was numb; legs loosing stability by the minute and his fingers get lost in the boy’s hair.

Lance moves his hands down to the hem of Keith’s shirt, thumbs tucking underneath and rubbing against his hips. Keith pants, breaking the kiss for half a second before fervently pressing on to Lance again. He couldn’t breathe. This was all too exhilarating. Lance’s skin on his skin was overwhelming and he craved more.

That was until they both heard muffled voices coming from the other side of the door. Shoving apart, they tried to compose themselves as if nothing happened-

The door swings open, exposing two very flushed boys with very kissed lips and wide eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write something ':D


End file.
